Do You Love Him?
by MorganMay444
Summary: Draco hears rumours of Harry and Hermione's relationship and takes it upon himself to find out the truth. After all, she's meant to be his girlfriend, not Potter's.


Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, their fingers intertwined and hanging between them. The view was so beautiful from their height, a perfect vision of the lake and school below, as well as the hills in the distance. The sun had just set so a blanket of darkness had descended. Every since the war ended darkness hadn't felt the same, it was no longer foreboding and didn't muster the same feeling of dread anymore.

"Thank you for bringing me up here," Hermione broke the silence, a smile playing on her lips. Harry turned to look at her, it was cold out so she was wearing her pink bobble hat. The way it fit perfectly on her head, even if it was covering her beautiful hair, made him grin.

"You're welcome," He squeezed her hand gently. If you'd told him a year ago he'd be standing on this tower with his girlfriend; Hermione Granger, he would have called you a fool. But here they were. Once they'd returned to Hogwarts to retake their last year Ginny had gone back to Dean, finding the fame that came with being Harry Potter's girlfriend far too much to handle. While Ron had rekindled his passion with Lavender Brown, deciding his love for Hermione remained only in the realm of friendship. So naturally, the two had sought comfort in each other. It had been odd at first and they still kept it a secret. For now. "Do you still find it hard? Seeing Ron with Lavender?" Harry glanced at her, not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer and hoping she wouldn't ask him a similar question.

"Erm, well…sometimes," Hermione was taken back by the question, unsure of how to answer it or what answer he wanted. Truth be told, she didn't anymore. "Do you? With Ginny?" He nodded and she could see the pain in his eyes, more pain then she was feeling. After all, she'd had help with her healing. "Oh, Harry," Hermione muttered before leaning her head on his shoulder, stroking his hand with her thumb. Harry smiled slightly into her hat before kissing her head sweetly.

"So the rumours are true," The couple spun to see Draco Malfoy, though Hermione had known it was him before she turned. Harry, who had been looking surprised, now looked calmer though still confused.

"What, Malfoy?" The war had changed Draco, him and Harry making a truce and finally shaking hands after all those years. But first name terms were still out of bounds; they'd tried but found it weird.

"There have been whispers through the whole school, that you two…" He pointed his wand at them each in tern, unable to finish the sentence.

"Draco-" Hermione began, knowing where this was going. Guilt began to tear at her chest, causing her eyes to prickle. She hadn't wanted to do it, but Harry had been so lonely, he needed her.

"Don't bother, Her-Granger," He stopped himself before the name escaped his lips. How could she do this to him?

"What are you on about?" Harry's brows were furrowed as he looked from Hermione to Draco.

"Well you see, Potter," A snarl crossed Draco's face and Hermione closed her eyes, waiting the inevitable. "I've been shagging your girlfriend. Though, each time I _have_ been under the impression she was _my_ girlfriend," His matter-of-fact tone didn't hide the hurt in his eyes and the further paling of his skin. Harry looked little more than dumbstruck, turning to stare at Hermione.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry turned back to glare at Draco. "Tell him he's being ridiculous, Hermione," There was silence when she didn't reply. "Come on, let's go," Harry went to leave, taking Hermione's arm with him.

"Potter, wait," Draco put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes briefly. The sound of Harry's movements had stopped. He opened his eyes with a quiet sigh. Wishing he didn't have to do this. "She has a mole…" Draco gestured towards Hermione with his free hand, the other still pointing his wand. Although that arm was slowly beginning to drop every time he spoke. "…on her upper thigh," Hermione felt her arm drop as Harry let go of it, turning to her with a look of horror on his face. Words were forming in his mind but they refused to leave his mouth coherently. It felt like someone was clawing at his rib cage, fighting to get at what was inside, it didn't have to try very hard.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. Harry-he needed me. Ginny left him and…" Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared pleadingly at the blonde man. The urge to forgive her was growing stronger with every second, she was such an amazing witch. She made him a better person.

"I-" Draco was going to speak but got cut off.

"So you were only with me to make me feel better?" Anger became evident in Harry's voice, although his eyes had become red as if tears were there. He was holding them back well.

"Well no, but-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it, I'm leaving," With that he began to exit the tower.

"Harry! Please! I'm sorry!" She yelled after him, but he ignored her, instead stopping briefly next to Draco.

"You can have her. But if you hurt her," The threat was empty but Draco knew that once Harry had forgiven her, _if_ he did, then it would no longer be so.

"Harry!" Hermione sobbed loudly, wiping her face quickly when Draco made his way towards her. "I'm so sorry, Draco. So sorry, please," She looked so frail as she stood crying. Draco weighed the options in his mind.

"Do you love him?" He asked simply. She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Not like that," She choked through sobs. That was enough for Draco. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.


End file.
